


Dean, I Think I'm Asexual

by J4r3dW1nch3st3r_D0ct0r_tr4nsb0y



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Conversation, Fluff, M/M, asexual!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J4r3dW1nch3st3r_D0ct0r_tr4nsb0y/pseuds/J4r3dW1nch3st3r_D0ct0r_tr4nsb0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Sam comes out to Dean as ace in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean, I Think I'm Asexual

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. This was written to test out a style and I want to see if people enjoy it.

“Dean?”  
“Yeah, Sammy?”  
“I think I'm asexual.”  
~long pause~  
“Dean?”  
“Sammy, we just had sex.”  
“Well, to me, asexual means that I just don't really have a drive to have sex with people.”  
“Did I rape you?”  
~Sammy laughing~  
“No, De, you didn't rape me. I agreed to let you fuck me. I enjoyed it, actually.”  
“You scared the crap outta me, Sammy. I don't ever want to hurt you.”  
“I would have told you if I didn't want something.”  
~Dean sighing in relief~  
“Just tell me if I'm pushing too hard, okay?”  
~Sam laughing again~  
“Sorry, sorry, that just sounded sexual. Okay, I promise I will. Just tell me if you want to have sex before you get all handsy?”  
“Will do.”  
~short pause~  
“Sammy?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You still want to be with me, right?”  
“Of course I do. Just because I don't actively want to have sex doesn't mean I don't want you cuddling me. I still love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Hey De?”  
“Yeah, Sammy?”  
“I don't want to force you into anything. You can bring home girls. Only girls, though, no guys.”  
“The only person I want to be with is you, asexual or sexual.”  
~Sam hugging Dean tightly~  
“Are you crying, Sam?”  
“Tears of joy. That was the most romantic thing you've ever said to me.”  
~Dean awkwardly patting Sam’s back~  
“You're the best, De.”  
“No, that's you, the sweet little asexual guy.”  
“No, you, the sexual guy who is willing to be with me.”  
“Go to sleep.”  
“Good night, De.”  
“Good night, Sammy.”


End file.
